Current Mission
Leia ISD BIGGS DARKLIGHTER Hello, I am Lt Biggs Darklighter. I am Pilot with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Whoever finds this message, I ask that you get a message to my Cousin Gavin on Tatoonie. That message is: Get your life together, do something… be someone. I know we were never close, but it always helped to know I had some family back home that I was fighting for. I have been captured by the Imperials, and in their eyes I am guilty of many crimes. One day we will be free of their oppression. How I got here, well that’s an interesting story. I would find out my last mission was to help the Duros people. The empire was stealing their food processors, and trying to subjugate their free will.. the mission was a success and we recovered the equipment. My wingman, Gorbie-Wan talked me into helping rescue a trapped agent on the ISD Iron Fist.. who would turn out to be the Princess of Alderan, Leia Organa. Though she initially identified herself by her ship name (the Tantive IV), I knew the vessel carried the former senator. My suspicions were confirmed with the Alderanese Monk Talian would never leave her side. We fought off countless Stormtroopers to make our escape. The Crew of the Alderra boarded their ship, and that holovid star Joey shoved me away from the controls of the Imperial Lamda class shuttle I had commandeered. Gorbie-Wan seemed to think this was ok, and the last time I saw my wingman was when he left my side for the Aldera, and we all departed for the Rendez-vous point on the Duros surface. Indeed, the pickup from Fleet would have to be well timed, as the Imperials would certainly be on high alert when a core-world star destroyer was attacked. Leia was not keen on landing on Duros and returning to the fleet. In her mind, she was in a highly equiped, hyperdrive capable warship capable of getting her away from her former captives. She locked in co-ordinates for our Rebel base, recorded a warning of impending attack for delivery on arrival / hyperspace exit. Rightfully in command of the vessel, and unsure of the military status of the Rogue holovid star Joey, she proceeded to lock out the computer controls, which Joey took as a threat. When Leia tried to subdue him (Leia shot first!), in her weakened condition she fell to his stun blaster. Though Talian would have none of this, Joey over powered him as well, and sabotaged the hyperdrive of the craft to prevent the jump that Leia so desperately needed. Unarmed, I yielded to Joey's will. We landed at the Mining colony as specified in the co-ordinates. Leia and Talian disappeared from the craft at first opportunity, after muttering what would be construed as a curse of death on Joey. Under routine questioning, the crew of the Aldera was asked to leave the mining colony, and the crew of the Lamda class was captured by the planetary defense authority for clearly the theft of a military grade starship. Joey and I were held for questioning. Little did I know we would be questioned by a TIE Marine. The Marine was quite civil in his approach to questioning, asking about a former squad mate “Min Talon” who had gone AWOL, and was last seen in this sector. He knew from my Y-Wing flightsuit, tattered as it was, that I was clearly a rebel soldier… but that did not seem to matter to him. All that mattered was that he found this soldier, and returned her to the Imperial Fleet. Though the name had little meaning to me, other than the last name of a company that supports us on Corellia, I shared with him the fact we had recovered Leia and we had a female doctor in the party who left on the Aldera. I had not met her, and did not know if this was the woman for whom he searched. I guess the truth is the easiest thing to beleive. He then left my cell, presumably to interrogate Joey next. After he left, a Duros miner came by to visit me, and offered his help to escape when the Imperial presence dies down a little. I am giving him this letter, and remain hopeful that I can deliver it in person to my commander, and my cousin. Sincerely, Biggs “They’ll never stop us” Darklighter IMPERIAL NAVY OFFICER LORTH NEEDA By orders of Major Voss, I have been instructed to serve the TIE Marine Cort Noza in his search to find members of his squad that have gone AWOL. We have been assigned an Imperial Assault Shuttle, and a platoon of Stormtroopers to respond to any sightings. It is suspected they have super human powers as a result of experimental super soldier programs, and indeed the TIE Marine we are escorting has demonstrated such powers. Our orders are to capture, but in the face of the potential superior nature of these foes we are autorized to terminate. Indeed, these rogue solders hold powerful imperial secrets within their blood and minds, and they cannot be allowed to escape. A report received from the ISD Iron Fist, and indeed the fact that the craft is disabled has brought our team to the Duro System. System logs show the entry and exit of many duro craft, as well as a well time assault on a Duro freighter and recover mission. Many YT class craft were used, and indeed only one of these ships, an ancient YG series of correllian transport, did not yet leave the sytem. As none of the orbiting space stations have logged their arrival, we will search the planets and the moons of the Duro system until it is found. Duro Mining Colony 7 has reported that a YG class transport is requesting to land at their facility for repairs. We have them now. Duro Mining Colony 7 has reported the YG ship has been requested to leave by the local defense force, after our specific request for the craft's detainment. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them. After we recover the AWOL soldiers, I recommend the Mining Colony be punished for their lack of faith.... disturbing. The pilot of the Assault Shuttle has reported the YG craft has hidden themselves in a rock formation in a canyon. How he detected them is impossible, and extraordinary at the same time. I recommend that Major Voss award Captain Solo for his efforts. They cannot escape, we will board, and capture the craft. Team A and B will push through the opening assualt under the command of Lt Noza, Team C will secure the Bridge, and I will lead the team to Engineering to ensure the craft cannot escape into hyperspace, and if necessary destroy the ship and all aboard should the AWOL Marines prove to be superior. Category:Offline